rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Ruby vs Weiss
Don't lie, you know you want to see it. Weiss the rapier wielding singer takes on Ruby, the scythe master. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are examining these warrior's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. '''Its a duel to the death to decide who is, the deadliest warrior! Voting Voting is not a one name thing, you must be logical and descriptive. It must be filled with comparisons that you feal accurate and must not be "Weiss because she is hotter lol." This is a '''battle not a fashion contest, so whoever can beat the other wins. I say again, attractivness will not matter in this fight. Voting ends on 2/24/2013. I will then write a blow by blow deathmatch between the warriors. The winner will be the deadliest warrior! The battle Weiss looks into the mirror and closes her eyes. She begins to sing to herself, practicing for her performance later in the day. “Mirror, tell me something” she began when unexpectedly she heard a voice. She opened her eyes to see a girl dressed in a red clock looking back at her from the mirror, singing. “Red like roses…” Weiss was confused and before she could understand what was going on her surroundings began to change. Her home turned to forest and she looked around panicky. She looked at the ground to see her rapier and she bent down to lift the blade. She examined the weapon; the blade was coated in blood. She heard footsteps and saw Ruby, gasping at Weiss. Weiss looked to were the rapier was. It was located next to the corpse of a young man, possibly of similar age of Ruby. Ruby was enraged and she quickly charged at Weiss who rotated the rapier and blocked with a shield. Weiss shoved Ruby back and changed runes to yellow. Ruby fired crescent rose but Weiss dodged. Ruby fired several more rounds but none could hit the speedy warrior. Ruby turned away from Weiss and jumped, firing crescent rose as she did so. She flew towards Weiss who was unprepared as Ruby slammed her back into Weiss. Weiss was about to get up but instead rolled to the side to dodge a vertical slash from the crescent rose. She thrusted her rapier at Ruby’s chest, but she jumped into the air to dodge it. Weiss got to her feet as Ruby lifted crescent rose. Weiss changed the rune on the rapier to purple and charged at Ruby who charged as well and they both leaped into the air when they Weiss was suddenly grabbed out of the air by a beowolf. Ruby dropped to the ground and fired crescent rose at the beast, the round vaporized the beast‘s head into roses. Weiss began to stand when a second round hits her arm. Her arm slowly turned to roses. Weiss panicked as another round rammed into her skull. “AH!” screamed Weiss as she woke up. “Another nightmare…” she thought to herself. She left her bed walked to her window. Outside snow began to fall onto the ground near a Cliffside alter… Winner-Ruby Ruby won due to crescent rose having far better range then the rapier. And the reason I didn’t have Weiss killed is because I would imagine these two being friends. Category:Blog posts